parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash Pan part 4 - Ash Ketchum Chases His Shadow/May and Ash Ketchum Meet
Cast *Mary Darling - Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros.) *George Darling - Mario (Super Mario Bros.) *Peter Pan - Ash Ketchum (Pokémon) *Wendy Darling - May (Pokémon) *John Darling - Milo (Chuck Jones's The Phantom Tollbooth) *Michael Darling - Max (Pokémon) (Because Max is May's brother, and Roo is already used as Cubby in "Piglet and the Neverland Pirates") *Tinker Bell - Thumbelina (Thumbelina (1994)) *Nana - Blue (from Blue's Clues) Transcript (That night, Mario and Peach are walking out the front door. Mario is now wearing his gloves and a red cap with a red circle (with the red letter "M) on the front and the visor turned forwards.) *Princess Peach/Mary: So, Mario, you don't think the children will be safe without Blue, do you? *Mario/George: (after locking the front door) Safe? Of course-a, they'll be safe. Why not-a? *Princess Peach/Mary: Well, May said something about a shadow. *Mario/George: Shadow? Whose-a shadow? *Princess Peach/Mary: Ash Ketchum's. *Mario/George: Oh, Ash Ketch--ASH KETCHUM?! You don't-a say! Well, goodness gracious! Whatever shall we-a do-a? *Princess Peach/Mary: Really. *Mario/George: Sound-a the alarm! Call Scotland yard-a! *Princess Peach/Mary: Really. There could have been someone. *Mario/George: Oh, Peach, of all the childish fiddle-faddle! Ash Ketchum, indeed! How can we expect the children to grow up and be practical? *Princess Peach/Mary: Mario, darling... *Mario/George: When you're as a-bad as a-they are? No wonder May gets these idiotic-a ideas! (Meanwhile A silhouette on a roof is hopping from one to another followed by a blue light. The silhouette sees Blue sleeping outside.) (The blue light shines in the silhouette's face, revealing a 10-year-old boy's smiling face. He has peach skin, spiky black hair, thick black eyebrows, and green eyes and wears a dark cyan T-shirt, blue jeans with light blue cuffs, black and white sneakers with red dots on both sides, a brown belt, a blue jacket with gold trim and white collar and sleeves, and a red baseball cap with a white feather on his hat. His name is Ash Ketchum.) (With him is a fairy with clear, glittering wings on her back, fair skin, ginger hair and in a big ponytail, red lips, and blue eyes. She wears a sky-blue dress and matching ballet shoes. Her name is Thumbelina, Ash Ketchum's partner.) *Ash Ketchum/Peter Pan: Over there, Thumbelina! In its den! Is it there? (Thumbelina looks inside, but unfortuantely shakes her head.) *Ash Ketchum/Peter Pan: It must be here somewhere. (Thumbelina opens a music box.) *Ash Ketchum/Peter Pan: Thumbelina! Shhh! (Thumbelina closes the music box) Stop playing! And help me find my shadow! Shadow! Oh, shadow! (Thumbelina hears the shadow in the drawer) *Ash Ketchum/Peter Pan: Huh? (Thumbelina points to the keyhole, telling him that his shadow is in the drawer, and the shadow flies out of the drawer, and Ash Ketchum chases it, shutting Thumbelina in the drawer. As Ash Ketchum continues to chase his shadow, they circle around the chandelier. Ash Ketchum hides behind a chair while the shadow sneaks away.) *Ash Ketchum/Peter Pan: Aha! (The shadow tries to run, but but trips and gets caught by Ash Ketchum, who grabs it in the nick of time; unfortunately, they crash ino a dresser, waking up May.) *May/Wendy: Ash Ketchum! Oh, Ash! I knew you'd come back! I saved your shadow for you. Oh, I do hope it isn't rumpled. You know, you look exactly the way I thought you would. Oh, a little taller, perhaps, but then-- (sees Ash Ketchum trying to stick his shadow with soap.) Oh ho ho! You can't stick it on with soap, Ash. It needs sewing; that's the proper way to do it. (Meanwhile, Thumbelina tries to squeeze through the drawer's keyhole, but is still stuck.) Although, come to think of it, I never thought about it before, um, sewing shadows, I mean. Of course, I knew it was your shadow the minute. So I said to myself, I said I'll put it away for him until he comes back. (May walks toward the drawer with Thumbelina having trouble getting out of the keyhole, takes out the sewing kit, and shuts the drawer, sending Thumbelina flying backwards.) Oh, he's sure to come back. And you did, didn't you, Ash? (Thumbelina isn't amused as she glows red with anger and jealousy.) After all, what can't leave his shadow lying about and not miss it sooner or later, don't you agree? But what I still don't understand is how Blue got it in the first place, She really isn't-- (notices Ash Ketchum still floating above the floor.) Oh, sit down. It won't take long. (Ash Ketchum does so.) She really isn't vicious, you know, she's a wonderful nurse and all! Although father says-- *Ash Ketchum/Peter Pan: Girls talk too much! *May/Wendy: Yes, girls talk too mu-- (realizes that she is talking too much) Oh? *Ash Ketchum/Peter Pan: Well, get on with it, girl. *May/Wendy: Oh. My name is May. May Maple Serena Nintendo... *Ash Ketchum/Peter Pan: May's enough. *May/Wendy: Oh. But how did Blue get your shadow, Spyro? *Ash Ketchum/Peter Pan: Jumped at me the other night at the window. *May/Wendy: But what were you doing there? *Ash Ketchum/Peter Pan: I came to listen to your stories. *May/Wendy: My stories? But they're all about you. *Ash Ketchum/Peter Pan: Of course. That's why I like them. I tell them to The Lost Mammals. *May/Wendy: The Lost Mammals? Oh, I remember now! They're your men. *Ash Ketchum/Peter Pan: Uh-huh! *May/Wendy: I'm so glad you came back tonight! I thought I' might have never seen you again. *Ash Ketchum/Peter Pan: Why? *May/Wendy: Becuase I have to grow up tomorrow. *Ash Ketchum/Peter Pan: Grow up?! *May/Wendy: Tonight's my last night in the nursery. *Ash Ketchum/Peter Pan: But that means no more stories. *May/Wendy: (sniffles tearfully) Mm-hm. *Ash Ketchum/Peter Pan: No! I won't have it! (grabs May by the hand) Come on! *May/Wendy: B-b-but where are we going? *Ash Ketchum/Peter Pan: To Neverland. *May/Wendy: (dreamily) Neverland? *Ash Ketchum/Peter Pan: You'll never grow up there. *May/Wendy: Oh, Ash! It would be simply lovely! (They stop at an open window.) But wait! What would mother say? *Ash Ketchum/Peter Pan: Mother? What's mother? *May/Wendy: Why, Ash, a mother is someone who loves you and cares for you and tells you stories-- *Ash Ketchum/Peter Pan: Good! You can be our mother. Come on, May. *May/Wendy: Now wait a minute. Let me see now; I would have to pack and leave a note whether I'll be back and-- Oh, Ash! Neverland! I'm so happy I-I think I'll give you a kiss! (After hearing that, Thumbelina grows jealous and gasps in shock.) *Ash Ketchum/Peter Pan: What's a-a kiss? *May/Wendy: Oh, well, I'll show you. (She leans forward to kiss him, as Ash Ketchum backs away, creeped out, Thumbelina pulls her hair.) *May/Wendy: What's happening? *Ash Ketchum/Peter Pan: Stop! Stop it, Thumbelina! (He chases Thumbelina around the nursery, attempting to catch her in his hat, but jumps on Max's bed, waking him up.) Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Transcripts Category:Peter Pan Parts Category:Transcripts Category:Parts Category:Scenes